College
by twilight0909
Summary: What if Bella met Edward when she was a little older and what if Edward didn't get changed at 17 but a little older as well, what if they didn't meet in high school but College. What if Bella was already with Jake. BXJ, BXE. R&R more i get the faster i am
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in the story and all things leading up to this fan fiction do not belong to me. They are proudly owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Nineteen years of my life I have lived and all I have to show for it is some money, old friends, a single dad, a mother who lives for me, a baseball playing step dad, and a boyfriend named Jacob Black.

I really have yet to know what this "love" thing feels like, sure I have dated but not much. I do have strong feelings for him but I have yet to convince myself it is love. One of Jacobs's biggest fears right now with our relationship is the fact that I am going to collage and he is staying on the La Push reservation. I even remember him telling me once,

"I just don't want those stupid dumb ass boys hitting on you, and then you will be tempted because they are in college and then they will take you away from me, I don't want you to forget about me Bella, you mean everything to me."

My father Charlie is having the same type of feelings about me leaving but not about the same thing. He just hates to see me leave and go live on my own, even though technically I have a roommate.

Right now I am standing outside the doors of Dartmouth, I am a new student and I have no clue where I am going. I step inside and its like any other campus, filled with people looking where to go.

The person I am going to be sharing a room with, I really have no idea who they are. Male, female, colored, non-colored; it really doesn't matter to me though, as long as they are nice and under standing about my living habits. I am going to be living in dorm four, room 927. The worst part is I really have no idea where I am going, or what I am going to with all my bags. I guess that if I keep walking I will find my way or a place to ask where to go.

"Fuck"

I am so embarrassed, I'm lost, and I should have stayed where I was in the beginning. The question is, do I want to look lost or do I keep looking? It really shouldn't be this hard should it? I started to walk around some more looking for any sign of dorm four and I can't –

"Oaf!"

"Ow…"

I hate falling on things and I hate even more so falling on people I don't see. I suddenly feel eyes on me, oh wonderful. I look up and see blue eyes starring back at me,

"Um… do you need help?"

Did I really look that lost? I couldn't help but notices a brown haired girl behind Mr. blue eyes, she glared at me as if I interrupted something she had been waiting for. I look back at him and dumbly I say back,

"Um…what?

Blue eyes just game me a smile and replied,

"You look lost, do you need help? I'm mike by the way, and this is Jessica behind me."

I open my mouth to reply but 'Jessica' interrupted me and said,

"His girlfriend." And I care why?

I just look at mike and say,

"I'm actually looking for dorm four, room 927."

He gives me a smile and says,

"Oh, that's not far from here, just follow me, hey Jess isn't that Alice Cullen's room?"

"I believe so." all I could hear from behind me.

I guess my roomy was a girl named Alice.

When we finally got to my room, I could hear music coming from the inside. It was classical music. I recognized it only because of my mother. It was '_Clair De Lune.'_ I open the door with a hard shove and the music became louder then it was before. I guess if I follow the music I find Alice. The room I am standing in is huge and very sophisticated, which is the living room. It has white walls but they are covered in colored paintings. White leather couches surround a 47-inch flat screen T.V. it is fairly organized room, very clean, other then the shopping bags in the corner. It looks like I just walked into a designer magazine for homes.

I walk further into my dorm room with mike following me. I walk up to the door where the music is coming from, I knock, but no one comes and opens up. The music must be too loud for her to hear. I open the door with hesitation and lying on the bed with his eyes closed is a young man, Alice?

From where I was he looked stiff, as if he just smelled a repulsive stench. Alice flew his eye's open and looked up at me. Suddenly he was standing with a movement to fast for my eyes to catch. I stood there, looking at him. His hairs only long enough to cover his eyebrows. Styled like those men in '_GQ' _and '_Men's Health' _but more bed head like. His eyes liked nothing I have ever seen, a black, golden turquoise. As my eye's trailed down his body, his nose…perfect, his plump kissable lips, his strong jaw, his delicate neck, to his shirtless chest. His six pack, defined and very touchable. Where any woman would take a gander at such beauty my eyes was beholding. My eyes kept trailing down to see defend lines going into his boxer briefs. They are black and tight around his figure and he didn't even have an erection, yet he looked big. I have to swallow to make sure I am not drooling; I swear he is something out of a book, or a god. I want to reach out and touch everything I can see. Suddenly I hear a, "ahem" and I look up quickly to see him looking back at me a little violated, confused and turned on, or was that just me. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Because I have such a fan this chapter is dedicated to wildrose Vampire, for being the first one to review

(A/N: Because I have such a fan this chapter is dedicated to wildrose Vampire, for being the first one to review. So thank you wildrose Vampire, this chapter is for you, I hope you enjoy it.)

I can tell Alice is not a very happy man at all, his posture and everything says it all. He tries to come near me but then backs off like I smell as if I just came from a sewer. It even looks like he isn't breathing anymore, I can't help but notice, and I keep glancing at his shirtless chest.

Then I hear him talk, his voice is like velvet, like that one piece of chocolate in you're mouth after a really hard day and it tastes better then sex, even if his tone was angry.

"How did you get into here? Mike what are you doing? Who is this?"

Mike looks at Alice sheepishly.

"This is…well I don't actually know she never told me, but she lives here."  
Now it's my turn to talk to my roomy,

"I'm Bella. This is my key to that door," I point to the front door.

As I did that a little pixie like woman came through the door, she is was so gorgeous, maybe just as gorgeous as Alice. She has black shirt hair with what looks like cloths right off a runway. She looks up at smiles and has the biggest smiled I had seen in a while before I could say something she screamed in enjoyment,

"Oh! You must be my new roommate! I'm Alice, it so nice to finally meet you Isabella!"

She attacks me with a hug and I am so confused.

She laughs and says,

"So you met my brother Edward? Don't take any a fence to him. He had no idea you were coming, plus he gets cranky when he is hungry, men I know." Then she looks at Edward and says,

"Put on some cloths we have guests!"

He just rolls his eyes at her and puts on a shirt that was by him.

Also in that motion he walks over to Alice, keeping his distance from myself whispered something in her ear hugging her and walks out the door without a goodbye.

I couldn't help but be in a daze, after seeing that firm bum of his walk out the door, I know what I am going to be dreaming about tonight.

The real Alice got me out of my daydream by saying to me,

"So Isabella, who do you back home? I have my adopted parents."

I look for a moment she is so sweet.

"Bella please, and I have my dad, my mom, my step dad and…"

I pause, I could not believe in that whole moment of looking at Edward I totally forgot about my boyfriend Jacob, he shall never know about Alice's brother.

"And my boyfriend…Jacob."

She smiles at me then replies,

"That's adorable you have a boyfriend! No surprise you are so pretty! I have a boyfriend myself his name is Jasper, he isn't much of a talker but I love him, we just…need each other. I truly love him."

I really do believe I will get along with my roommate. Really I do need to ask though.

"So Alice, what's up with Edward?"

She laughs at my question.

"What about him? There is so much."

How could I put this without looking like one of those kinds of girls?

"Does he keep to himself? He looks like one of those guys that gets a lot of girls."

This made her laugh even harder.

"Edward, well, he hasn't dated in a long time, he just hasn't found the right person and please enlighten me, by 'one of those guys' do you mean really, really good looking?"

I really can't help but blush, I feel it in my cheeks.

"Yes that's what I mean"

Alice laughs once more but Jessica joins in onto our little conversation about Edward and says,

"Yeah, Edward is so hot, he is the one causing global warming! Sorry Mike."

Alice and I both look at each other and laugh, I thought I was going to pee myself.

At that moment Edward walks back in with a guy that looked like he could be his bodyguard. He had shirt black hair and looked like he goes to the gym way to often. Alice smiles at them while she catches her breath from Jessica's comment.

"Edward! Emmett!"

I guess the big guys name was Emmett. He looks at me and then Edward and then Alice,

"Alice it's been like two hours since I last saw you! It feels like a life time!"

Edward laughs at Emmett, as Emmett rolls his eyes at Alice.

Edward looks over at Mike who is standing in the corner and still quite grumpy and he says to him,

"And you're still here why?"

Mike gives him a dirty look and says back,

"You know just 'cause everyone thinks you're SO good looking doesn't mean you can be an ass."

Edward is about to say something back to that but Emmett say's,

"It's alright Mike, Edward's just on his period, we are planning on going hiking tonight, he will be nicer when he comes back."

Alice shrieks and we all look at her.

"Can I come too? Please!"

Edward and Emmett look at each other and it looks like they are debating in there heads at one another then Edward turns back to her and says,

"Fine you can come but we are leaving soon."

Alice jumped up and down a couple times and ran to the other room to start packing. Then I hear Emmett say,

"Thank god I am so strong, if I wasn't she would have to pack lighter."

That makes me giggle under my breath; I guess Alice lives for cloths.

Then I get a tug on my shirt and it's Jessica, she smiles at me and says,

"Mike and I need to go for dinner, is that ok? Alice knows where I live so if you want to hang out some time just come find me alright?"

I just nod at her. Then she turns to Mike and says,

"Mike we need to get going to dinner we can see Bella later."

Mike just gave me a smile and a wave then followed Jessica out the door to be left with two attractive males in the room.

"So Bella, you're new huh?"

That came from Emmett.

"Yes I'm new"

He just smirks.

"So do you have a boy toy back home, you know Edward's single and looking."

Edward hit him in the back and I replied,

"No, I'm single as well" what the hell Bella! Why can't you tell Edward you're taken! It's not like you would have chance at that god anyways! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

For some reason though I saw Edward fight back a smile.

"Ready!" yells Alice from her bedroom,

She comes running out with two bags full of stuff and I am shocked but the boys are not. She looks at them. Gives them her bags and says,

"Give me and Bella a moment, ill meet you two out there."

With that one word they are out the door and Alice turns back to me.

"Are you ok being here on your own for the first night? I promise I will be back tomorrow before you know it."

I smile at her and reply,

"Yes I am fine, go with you're brother, have fun!"

Alice leans in and gives me a hug then turns on the balls of her feet and runs out the door.

I guess since I am alone maybe I should give Jake a call… tell him how I am doing and how there is no boys around at all, telling Jake about Edward is like shooting myself in the foot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Jake"

"_Bells! How are you? Who is you're roommate?" _

Do. Not. Tell. Him. About. Edward.

"I'm doing pretty great Jake, I just miss you so much I have been thinking about you every moment, since I left." Lie. "My roommate is named Alice, she is a really sweet girl."

"_Seen any guys yet?"_

Hmm lets see there is, Edward, Mike, Emmett… "No, well I have but they don't interest me, don't worry Jake I'm yours."

I heard him sign _"its really good to hear that. I think I might come up there and see you" _

Edward better not be here when he does that.

"That sounds like a great idea Jake but let me just make some friends and such, so don't come to soon, I want to show off to people when you come."

He yawns in my ear then says,

"_Yeah ok, anything else you want? We could maybe have phone sex" _

I heard him laugh a little, now it's a game.

"Sure baby, I'm all alone anyways, I could always get a little…kinky. Right now, I'm in nothing but a towel." Oh how I love messing with him.

"_Really baby? 'Cause I love the thought of that… you all wet and naked."_

I am really trying to hold back laughter.

I closed my eyes and started to breath heavy for Jacob, all the while I am trying to think of what to say next, I am picturing him and myself, on top of one another, we are both sweaty and out of breath, Jacob looks up at me but its not Jacob, oh god! It's Edward! Why am I thinking this? Bella stop thinking about Edward sexually while you are on the phone with Jacob! But oh god I can feel what's making me do, I can feel it between my lags! For god sakes Bella! "He is you're friends brother!" did I just say that to Jacob!

"_What? Whose brother?" _

Shit, shit, shit! Nice one Bella, great job!

"Uh Jacob I have to go ill call you later"

"_Bell-" _I hung up the phone before I can make more of a fool of myself.

Why did I just do that? I just pictured me and Edward having sex, I don't even know the guy! I don't know what he's like! Oh but does he have a body…STOP! Bella stop thinking of his...toned, hot, drool worthy body…BELLA!

You know though, Bella, since Jacob isn't here, and Edward is single…. oh my god I can't even believe I am thinking of cheating! I am supposed to be a good girlfriend! Damn it Edward Cullen why are you so damn good looking! Why do you have to have that body of yours? Those eyes? Those lips? Oh god! My hand! Why am I doing this to myself! I am supposed to be doing that stuff to the thought of Jacob!

Shit! Why does my door have to knock, thank god I am not a male.

I open the door slowly,

"Holy shit!"

"Do you mind moving? I forgot something."

What the hell was Edward doing back!

"Aren't you supposed to be camping?"

"Why do you care?" raising his prefect eyebrow at me.

I can't help but blush, hide it Bella! "I – I don't care."

He laughs. "Then why did you ask?"

Two can play at that game, "its called curiosity jack ass."

He looks at me with a smirk on his face; I don't know what he was going to say next…

"I'm well aware of the term 'curiosity' but have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'"

I can't believe him! He is sexy as hell but such an ass! I can't let him win!

"Have you ever heard the term what the hell do you want?"

He laughs at me.

"I already told you, I forgot something, are you deaf?"

I can't believe him!

"You know just because you are… well liked…. For you're looks doesn't mean you can come back in here and be a complete ass to me"

He smiles, "so you say you like me for my looks huh?"

What! What did i! Did he? Huh?

He looks past me and grabs his video camera.

I have the perfect diss. "so how many sluts have seen the lens of that camera?"

He stops looks at me and smiles a crooked smile,

"A few, sometimes I like to play a little dirty, depends on my mood."

I can't help but blush. He looks at his camera and says,

"Shit…"

I look at him, "what?"

He puts the camera up to his ear, looks at me and says,

"Oh nothing…" and laughs.

I need to know what's so funny!

"What is it!"?

He looks at me with a wider grin, waving his camera in my face and replies,

"So… you don't know mind getting kicky when you're alone, in a towel that you obviously don't have on."

Oh. My. God! Why does god hate me so!

He is laughing at me now,

"One more question before I leave, who is the friends brother?"

I am turning into a tomato…

"None of you're damn business! Get out! Now!"

He signs,

"Fine I'll leave, but I'll find out. Who know, if it was me I wouldn't need to leave."

With that he walks out my door and leaves me shocked.

I am too tired of this boy stuff; I walk over to the bed and crash on soft mattress.

I swear to god if I dream about Edward I'm going to scream.

(A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter I am sorry it's short! I have the fourth chapter in mind! Please, please, please! PLEASE! Read and Review! Thanks! Much love! Twilight0909. P.S pictures of things and stuff from this story are being put on profile! Might be on really soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Beep, beep, beep, beep

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Damn alarm clock. I didn't even set it last night. I put my hands to y eyes and rub away the crud. I have woken up with such a weird feeling, the inside of my legs are tingling and the pit of my stomach is doing something odd. It actually feels like arousal…but why? Then I remember my dream…"damn it Bella!" I can't help but think about it though.

It was Edward and myself, but it didn't start out as Edward, no! It was my Jake and I. We were back in my room in Forks, with the crocking chair in the corner of the room, the lace curtains, the light blue walls. I didn't have a top on and Jake was looking at me with lust filled eyes. He walked over to me and started to play with my hair, running it through his fingers over and over, smelling it. He leaned in, kissing my head, then my neck, and then my breasts. Gliding his hand down my body to my clitoris, smiling at the fact of how wet I truly was. Looking down I could see his erect penis though his jeans, licking his lips he pulled off what was left of my cloths, spread my legs and went down on me. I was breathing so heavily from pleasure. This is why I am mad at myself this morning, I moaned out Edward's name in the heat of the moment. When the head emerged from my legs it was no longer Jake but Edward and he had that oh so famous smirk on his face, kissing me and then whispering in my ear,

"I'm glad you liked it."

Why Bella? Why do you torture yourself?

Then I hear something come from the kitchen to wake me out of my… Edward filled type dreams. I walk into kitchen to see Edward sitting on a stool and Alice cooking. Why does he always have to be here when I think of him sexually?

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Who said that?

"Huh? What?"

Alice laughs.

"Not a morning person? I asked did you have a good sleep?"

I can't stop looking at Edward, did he look better then he did yesterday? I could tell you, my dream did him no justice. A good nights sleep is an understatement.

"Uh, yeah you could say that."

Edward notices I'm looking at him. He stares back at me for a minute and then smiles a oh so perfect crooked smile then with his velvet voice he says to me,

"Why don't you come and sit beside me." Tapping the stool next to him.

I am so dazed and really confused by his gesture, but who would pass up sitting next to that? I know I wouldn't. I walk forward, making sure I don't fall along the way and sit down next to him smiling. His hand grazes the inside of my leg. I look at him and he winks back at me. Change in mood? Morning person? Schizophrenic? What is up with this sex god?

"You know Bella as much as I love hearing you talk dirty on my video camera, hey maybe I could even sell it as PG porn. Please don't do it, I mean phone sex is so lame."

I can't even believe he is bringing this up!

"Well you know, Edward, if you didn't keep your camera on, you would have never known."

Edward laughs at my remark and replies,

"But what would be the fun in that…?"

I just need to ignore him; I cannot give him what he wants. I know it's a fight of some sort. Then I hear him say,

"What are you thinking? Usually I know what people are thinking, but you, I really have no clue."

How can anyone know what anyone is thinking? Its not like he is some super human.

"Nothing, and no one can really know what someone is thinking, that's impossible."

He laughs and says,

"You know nothing."

Did he just say what I think he said? Excuse you?

"For your information Edward Cullen, I know a lot more then you do, I'm female."

Edward looks at me like I'm crazy, and Alice laughs.

"You're gender has nothing to do with how much information you can with hold in your brain. Who ever told you that probably can't hold much information themselves."

Does Edward like fighting with me?

"Do you like fighting with me or something?"

Edward laughs,

"Actually yes I do, the fighting makes you flustered and then you blush constantly and then you say things that you don't really mean just to win even though they do you no good. I find it cute when your brain and mouth are not connected."

Here comes the blushing, now I have to ask.

"So you think I'm cute?"

He laughs, how I love that laugh it makes a girl feel so warm inside. He looks at me smiling, and replies,

"I never said that."

He is so frustrating! Why do I want him so badly? Not like he is anything special. Plus I have a great boy…friend, damnit!

"Ahh! I hate you Edward Cullen! Why do you have to be so – Ahh!"

Edward looks at Alice and she shrugs her shoulders. He looks back at me and laughs,

"I'm sorry I'm so…Ahh? Can you please enlighten me and tell me what Ahh means?"

I can't do this I need to go back to my room, he can never know! I stand up and walk back to bed, I hear Alice say to Edward,

"I could tell you what Ahh means to me and its not flattering"

About ten minutes later, being in my room alone thinking of Edward and Jacob I get a knock at my door.

"Come in"

"Hey"

I really shouldn't have said that,

"What do you want Edward?"

He lifts his hands up above his amazing head of hair and says,

"I just came to talk, no fighting I swear"

I moan. "Fine, come"

He comes and sits on the end of my bed with me and lies down looking at me,

"You know Bella, since we are going to see each other a lot, you know since you do live with my sister. I am sorry I acted like a jerk; you just…surprised me, which is all. I really did not mean to, like my sister Alice said to you before; I get grumpy when I'm hungry. Forgive me?"

He wants me to forgive him after everything that he has said to me? He has to be kidding himself if he thinks that I will. I look into his eyes, oh no big mistake. I really can't help but melt when I look into those eyes…

"I guess I can forgive you." What the hell! I just said I wouldn't! Why did I say that? He smiles a wide grin at me and says,

"Good! But I must warn you, it's in your best interest if we are not friends, doesn't mean we can't be I'm just warning you in advance."

I look at him confused, what the hell is he talking about? He is so confusing sometimes!

"What?"

He touches my hair and smiles that sweet smile then says,

"Nothing, you're classes are going to start soon, I wouldn't want to be late if I were you."

I want him to touch me again, he is watching me, and he smiles. Brushes his finger to my cheek. A shock runs thought me, like electricity. His finger is so cold but I can't help but want to feel it again. I can feel that one touch makes me wetter then I already am from my dream. Edward is turning me into a hormonal thirteen-year-old girl!

"I hate not knowing what your thinking."

Hello sexy god you are interrupting my thought possess!

He notices I'm looking at him funny and he laughs and says,

"Oh the silent thing, I get it."

Edward gives me a smile and walks out my door. I look at the clock, 11:32am, and shit! I am going to be late! I hate how he is always right!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers

Hello readers!

So I know that I haven't put in a new chapter or anything and I'm sorry! It's just that right now I have horrible writers block! I really have no clue where to go from chapter four. Now I do have idea's for further chapters and I'm even writing those further chapters its just I can't put them up because I need to put up chapters in between. I do have a partner who is helping me write the story, she is my best friend, don't worry she loves twilight as much as us. So she knows what she is doing. Anyways so she is kind of stuck with chapter 5 too, really we have no idea what to do. Sooo if anyone has any ideas at all what so ever to help us get going again, we will even dedicate the chapter to you and reference you. We just really need help or something, so either we get ideas from you guy or we wait for inspiration of an idea to come. I hope to hear a lot of ideas and get writing this story again because I do love it and you guys have no idea what's in store…. SO MANY LEMONS! AHH!

Anyways that's all folks. Love ya!

Twilight0909 + Best friend.


	6. REAL Chapter 5

I brush my hair back into a pony tale and put on eye liner, the only make-up I have time to put on

**(A/N: So I got so many suggestions and I loved them all, some I already thought of myself but for later chapters, lol. This chapter was so hard to start and flow with it. You guys mean so much to me and I do love the reviews, I do wish I had more but that just because I love reading them. So I just took a shower and I have my ideas so now I'm off to start this belated chapter. Oh by the way, I know Edward is a little, well… maybe a lot different from Stephenie's Edward, I just like this side of him, I think it makes him more sexy… mm… Edward. I can't help it! I'm sorry I'm an Edward lover! P.s. The songs in this Chapter are on my page! Anyway enough of this rambling! PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND SOME MORE REVIEW!**

**MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, MUCH, MUCH LOVE! **

**Twilight0909)**

I tell myself to calm down ok Bella just keep calm you are not going to be late just get ready and you're good. I run to my packed bag and try and find something that is good to wear to class, oh just screw it. I grab a blue tee and dark blue jeans; sweet I guess today I'm blue. I have no time for hair and make up; I pull my hair back in a pony in a hurry. I think I pulled out some hairs too because that hurt like a bitch. Breathe Bella breath. That's all I tell myself, I don't think a panic attack will help me much. I grab my make up bag trying not to fall because I know I am not the most coordinated person, thanks dad.

I am trying not to poke my eye out with my eyeliner, I need to look at least a little decent since I don't have time for a shower… note to self, take a shower when class ends.

I run out of my room to see Edward has already gone and Alice is laughing at my rushing and she says to me,

"Run Bella run!"

Oh she is just such a comedian. I just roll my eyes at her, I really don't have time to chat at this point, and I just slam the door as I walk out, well fast jog without trying to fall on my face.

I have History first; I enter the class just in time, what a relief. I'm scanning the class for an open seat and then I see Mike waving at me like he's on fire. I smile at his as my response and walk up the stairs leading to him. When I finally get up to where he is he is smiling at me I would swear it would hurt his face.

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you had this class with me, that is so cool we are going to have so much fun together and you know if we need to have a project partner you can be mine alright, oh but don't tell Jess I swear she would get so angry if she saw me with you that much, did you know she was jealous the first time we met and don't worry you didn't fall on me hard so no harm done."

I thought only girls talked that much… "Uh, ok"

"Anyways, how was your sleep, I saw that Edward and Alice got back early were they there when you woke up and I should probably tell you…"

After years of being bugged I am so glad I know how to block people out, another note to self, back away from Mike. While Mike is talking in my ear I just do a lot of "uh-huh" and nods of 'yes' or 'no'. Really he should take a hint to shut up. Finally the teacher comes in the class.

"Welcome to European history, just quickly, can someone tell me why the Romans killed Caesar?" That question is so easy, because they didn't like the way he was ruling, he was a lot like Adolph Hitler really, but I am not about to put up my hand and answer the question.

Surprisingly the hour and 50 minute class went by faster then I thought that it would. I did doze off a couple times because really my teacher only did an introduction to the class. I learned nothing except that Mike is like teenage girl around me and talks non-stop, now off to Biology.

Thankfully the classroom was not far from my History class so I didn't have to run and risk my life. I walk through the door and I see him, he is talking to some blonde bitch. Wait did I just say that? I don't even know this girl and yet I felt the need to call her that. Its not like I'm jealous or anything, he isn't mine and I have a boyfriend. Yet, I still have an urge to grab her long blonde hair, wrap it around my arm and smash her face into the floor a couple times. Clam Bella be calm. Damn slut.

"Edward!" did that just come out of my mouth…yep, yep it did.

He looks up at smiles,

"Bella, you have Biology?"

I walk over to him and wrap my arm around him, what am I doing.

"Yes of course I do love, why else would I be here?" I did not just call Edward love. He just looks at me baffled.

"Good point…love? Anyways, …love, let me introduce you to Lauren, Lauren this is Bella, Bella this Lauren."

She gives me the evil eye and says,

"Uh-huh nice to meet you"

"Same" is all I can make come up with out grabbing her by her fake boobs and throwing her on the floor. I suddenly here that amazing laugh of Edwards I guess he thinks this is funny. He grabs my side and says,

"Bella I have an empty seat beside me, why don't you come and sit with me."

I eagerly obliged his offer and run to the empty seat but of course I have to, I feel my feet leave the ground and I am bracing myself to feel the hard ground, I close my eyes but then nothing, I stop in mid air and feel an arm around me. I open my eyes and see that I am centimeters away from the floor. I shift my body to see that the one and only Edward caught me in his arms and for a moment, there was no where I would have wanted to be but right where I was, centimeters away from the floor in Edwards embrace. He looks at me and gives me that crooked smile; I know for a fact that if he weren't holding me I would fall. Then he starts to laugh at me and says,

"Is it to late to say watch out?"

I start to laugh with him and reply,

"Yeah I think so. I'm sorry Edward I think I fell for you."

He rolls his big beautiful eyes and says,

"That's fine, I get it enough but you're the first one to make me almost fall with you." I have no clue what to say to that so I just laugh nervously.

"Here" in one swift movement Edward picked me up and put me on my feet then took my hand and leads me to our table. I never ever want him to let go of my hand; his is so cold but so soft at the same time, its like marble. I want to grab his hand and just rub it all over my body, everywhere.

Edward looks back, smiles then lets go of my hand. I feel empty, like his hand fits in my perfectly and yet it isn't there anymore to fill that part of me that sadly enough my boyfriend Jacob can never fill.

Edward and I are sitting now at our lab table and he turns to me and says,

"What are you thinking?"

Why is he so obsessed with what I'm thinking? I decide to be honest.

"Why you want to know what I'm thinking."

Edward just looks at me and laughs,

"I meant before that." Again I decide to be Honest.

"Oh, nothing really just this guy I know back home and how cold your hands are." Edward looks up at me, and smiles,

"Sorry I'm more cold blooded."

I look down at the floor and blush,

"I guess my hero is cold blooded." Then I hear him say,

"Who said I was a hero?"

Before I can answer him the teacher walks in. I tried to concentrate at what the teacher has to say but I can't help but look at Edward. I swear he is a fragment of my imagination he is just too good to be true. Knowing the odds I will never end up with him even though if I could I know I would treat him the way he should be, like a man. The worst part is that whenever I look up at him from the corner of my eye, he always catches me looking. I really don't mind it because when I do he always smiles and looks away. I notice that Edward starts to write something on a paper and then gives it to me, it says,

"_I know your image of me is what I hoped it be, I've treated you unkindly but girl cant you see? No there is no important to me, so darling cant you see right though me?"_

I write back,

_"What?"_

He writes some more and sends back,

_"I-I'm invincible, I'm indestructible, its my destiny, I - I'm invincible, I'm unshakeable with the truth in my soul, you know you just cant kill a man when he's dead."_

What? He makes no sense! I write back,

_"What the hell are you talking about Edward? Just say what you want to say!"  
_He laughs at what I said and writes,

_"There is another world inside of me that you may never see, there are secrets in this life that I can't hide, somewhere in this darkness there is a light that I can't find, maybe it's to far away. Maybe I'm just blind."_

What the hell!

_"Edward, what the hell?"_

He reads and laughs again and writes,

_"Bella relax, they are song lyrics to songs, first one is 'A Song for You' by Michael Buble, the next is 'Invisible' by Skillet and the third, well I forget but it's by Three Doors Down." _

I roll my eyes at him,

_"Well you could have told me that Edward." _

He looks at what I wrote and gives me the look of 'I just did didn't I?' I guess he isn't writing me back.

The rest of class is pretty boring, Edward starts to zone out everyone, I can tell. I do the same. At the end of class I get up and look at Edward who is doing the same, we pack up everything together and then I say,

"Bye Edward, I'll see you later" I get out the door of the class already wanting to see Edward again and then I hear,

"Bella! Wait up!" oh there is a god hearing my wishes.

"Yes Edward?"

He catches up to me and says,

"Bella can I ask you something, it's kind of important."

I'm confused now.

"What is it about?"

He looks away like he is a shy five-year-old boy again, blushing at being called cute; he looks back up at me and says,

"Us."

**(A/N: Ok, ok, ok I know your killing me in your head… aha I'm sorry I just had to! Well I finally got chapter five up! Now I can move on and I already know what chapter six and maybe a little bit of what chapter seven will be. Again PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys are thinking! Questions? Answers? Random stuff? Just a reminder so I don't get chewed! I OWN NOTHING, NO SONGS, NO CHARACTERS, NOTHING AT ALL! Well maybe the story ideas…this story. Well that's all! The more Reviews the faster I type!) **


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: So here I am again, writing chapter six, I bet you are all wondering what Edward wanted to talk to Bella about

**(A/N: So here I am again, writing chapter six, I bet you are all wondering what Edward wanted to talk to Bella about. So my Internet cut out for a while, yeah it really bugged me and I was all "AHHH! NOO!" Actually right at this moment in time which is 8:26PM my time, who knows what time it is you guys, remembering I do live in Canada and the western part of Canada too… Plus who knows what time it is when you guys read this…who is even reading these? Anyways yeah so… I guess time doesn't really matter but I guess you guys should be happy that my Internet isn't working because well then I wouldn't be writing this right now at this moment. Lol. I am really glad you guys love the story; I really am, like really it's so cool. It's tight. TIGHT LIKE A NUN! Hahahahaha…sorry. Thanks for all those suggestions from that damn A/N. lol now I know what most of you want I think.. because im going to use there ideas some what.. SHOUT OUT! Misss…Smartie19 go check her out! She's a good writer. Love her stories. Anddd Misss…snookiepooh94 she is awesome too, to bad you have no stories I can read… GET ON THAT! Thanks guys! Anyways on with it!) **

What about us? What does he mean? He barely knows me how could he want anything from me? Plus look at him, Mr. I don't button up my shirt all the way and have to just show off my amazingly sexy chest and Mr. I wear very nice jeans that show off my very firm ass. Oh gods take me now! I look back at him and say,

"What about us Edward?"

He smiles at me again then says,

"Well you see… I was thinking. Alice is having this party tonight for you because she thought that she didn't welcome you well enough and if you Alice as well as me, I just think she is doing this because she loves to throw parties. Anyways, I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"

Did Edward Cullen just ask me out? I think he did. What do I say? I want to say yes but what about Jacob? What he doesn't know wont kill him right?

"Like a date?"

Edward starts to laugh and replies,

"Well not really, It just this that it would save us both if you know what I mean. If I go with you then I wont get hit on because I can just say I'm with you, you don't mind do you? Since we are friends…?"

What! What he talking about and you know being asked totally made me forget, Alice is doing what!

"Ok so I have two things to ask."

He looks at me,

"Ask away Bella."

"So we are going as friends correct."

"Correct" he says with a little laugh.

"And Alice is throwing a party for me today?"

He smiles once more and says, "yep. At 7."

I sign, I don't like this idea but what can I do, I'll tell you… completely nothing.

"Yeah sure Edward I'll go with you."

He looks relived,

"Great! I'll see you their Bella."

Then he turns and there goes that fine ass down the hall. I could really stair at that all day long; I really do wonder what it looks like with zero cloths covering it. Ok Bella really; time to pull yourself together. Tonight there is going to be a party for you because Alice sees fit to make your life a living hell. Oh yeah I really need to kill her for this. You know so what Edward just wants to be your friend and use you because he doesn't want to be hit on big wup. It really isn't like he loves you or anything. Plus you have Jacob! Yeah he is all the man you need, he was there way before this… this… godlike was anywhere near you. Jacob loves you and Edward just wants friendship. Look at it this way; at least he wants to be your friend.

I walk back to my dorm room contemplating different ways of how I should kill Alice. I am leaning towards strangling her with the party decorations.

I walk through my door and I see Alice there with a blonde haired boy, kissing. I know its mean and I shouldn't do it, but he is really cute, no more then cute. I wouldn't say Edward sexy because well… he is god like. This guy though, he was a nice piece of work that's for sure. Alice looks up at me looking back at them and she breaks her kissing session with the boy and smiles,

"Bella! I knew you were coming!" I just roll my eyes. "Bella I want to you to meet someone, Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is my new roommate Bella Swan"

The blonde man takes a step back from me and keeps his distance; I can tell he doesn't want contact.

"Hi." Is all he says.

I look at him not knowing what is wrong with him and contact, I reach out my hand to shake his, he just looks at it and smiles sadly. I take back my hand slowly and then I hear him say to me,

"Sorry… I just… I just can't."

Now I am confused, I look at him for an answer but I don't believe he is going to give me one any time soon, so I look at Alice and she gives me the same look. Why does that happen, its always the good looking ones who have the issues. Oh yes, I remember why I came back here now!

"Alice! I'll kill you! A party! You're throwing me a party!"

She laughs

"Oh Bella, silly, silly Bella, number one. You can't kill me. Two you wouldn't want to and three, yes why not!"

I grunt at her.

"Whatever fine but I swear if it gets out of hand you wont see tomorrow."

As I start to walk away from her I hear her say to me,

"Just be ready for 7!"

When I get into my room I cant help but remember the lyrics that Edward wrote to me, why would he write them, was he trying to say something to me without actually telling me? Well he can win the award for the most frustrating man on this earth. I decide that I need to drown out Edward. I walk over to my desk where my computer is and my Ipod stuff and turn on a song that reminds me of Jake. I press play and let the song over whelm me.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I sway back and forth in the thought of my loving boyfriend.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

I start to jump up and down, moving my hands everywhere.

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

I forget everything around me and I start to sing with the band.

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I start to put my hands though my hair messing up where my hair was before, pushing it into my face.

_And so I cry_

_The light is white_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

I fall down on the floor breathing heavy stare out the window up to the sky and I whisper "Edward"

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

When the song ends I sit up and I'm baffled at what I just said. This song is supposed to be Jacobs and mine; it has nothing to do with Edward. Why does he keep running though my head! I want it to stop I cant have feeling for him! I'm supposed to… I need to push him away… with that I can feel my heart breaking in a thousand pieces, the warm tears dance down my face and make a puddle on the floor. Why am I being so damaged by this one thought? I need to call Jake.

I run to the phone and dial. It rings once, then twice…

"_Hello?"_

"Jake!!"

"_Bella? Are you ok? You don't sound it…" _

"I just…" I pause… I can't tell him… "I miss you that's all."

"_Awe, bells I miss you to but no need to cry, ill see you soon enough" _

He is such a great boyfriend how could I even think of Edward when I have him "thanks Jake, … I love you…"

I hear him sign _"I love you too babe."_

I feel nothing… he says the words but they do nothing to me. Not like they used to.

"I have to go get ready Jake there is a party for me today, ill talk to you soon"

"_Alright bells you can call me anytime that you please and ill answer, have fun tonight"_

I hang up before I could hear anything else or say anything I don't want to. I can't believe this party tonight, I don't even know what to wear.

**(OK! So I know its been awhile and that it is finally up and im soooo sorry that it took so long to do I have just been having some issues typing. I know I didn't go into the party but that will be for chapter 7. I was wondering, what would you guys like, an Edward point of view on the party or before the party? Do you want one at all? Because I think Edward would be fun to write but I cant do it when I'm writing in Bella's point of view.. soo just let me know! Thanks!! **

** twilight0909**

**P.S. Promise that chapter 7 will come sooner and also the song is on my profile.)**


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: Sooooo…

**(A/N: Sooooo….. I really want to do an Edward point of view; I know it's going to be a challenge because well… it's so hard to get into Edward's head. Plus his vocab is a lot larger then my own. Please be nice but if you want you can say if I got Edward or not lol, I don't mind, I love your guy's comments. I will go back to Bella's point of view but right now chapter 7 will be Edward.)**

She over whelms me, why Edward, why did you ask her? I ponder what I have just done. This girl infatuates me and yet the essence of her blood disturbs my nostrils. The monster that is with in me calls out her name and it shakes me, right to my interior. Whenever I am around her the red-eyed monster that I so intensely thrust down, fights to come out and play, dance in a pool of her blood. She takes over my body and my mind. She is the only thing that I can reflect at this moment. The times where she was non-existent to me are no more. She fills me; the empty being that was present inside of me is just a memory now. I covet her to disappear and never reappear but I don't trust I have the potency to be without her. I am so selfish! I am risking her existence because I want to see her face daily. What kind of fool am I? Well Edward, you asked her and its not gentleman like to back out now. You are her date to this gathering that Alice set up so just respire and get through this night, how dreadful could it really be.

I open my eyes, seeing the ceiling of my room; I make out images of things in my ceiling. I know I am wasting time and I should get ready but I am dreading seeing Bella. Only because I am frightened of whom I am. I don't know how well I can control myself with her. Her blood is like an addiction that will never go away, just thinking about it makes my mouth salivate and my internal demon go mad with thirst. I sigh, sit up and look into the mirror

"Edward you foolish, foolish man. You would think after eighty some years you would know when not to do something. Why are you so selfish."

My reflection does not respond to my own uncertainty. As I stare at myself I remember all of those people and all of the things they have called me, an angel, a god, an idol, but they do not know what I really am, I am a monster, sent from the depths of hell, how could god create such a thing as myself. I am a vampire, the closest thing to the devil himself. I am no angel but a bloodthirsty creature of the night, destined to forever roam the Earth. Edward why can you not get her off your mind? I swing over and let my feet hit the ground. I need to stop thinking about Bella. I walk out of my room and straight to my one true love, my white piano.

I sit down and let my hands caress the smooth keys; my touch so light and yet fills the whole room with what feels enchanting. I close my eyes and start to play. At first it is nothing just pure noise and then my mind even though concentrating on what I am playing drifts back to the brown haired woman and my playing turns into something more. I picture her and myself dancing to this in nineteen eighteen with my parents still alive. The thought makes me smile. Seeing her elegance, the way her dress dances with her, swaying back and forth, her forever in my grasp. When the song ends I kiss her, my parents so proud to see their boy cheerful. When my hands leave the ivory keys, I bow my head and open my eyes, such a happy song and yet such a sad ending knowing the fact that my parents died that year and forever will be missed in my heart, I don't know what's more saddening, having a vague memory of what you're parent's looked like or forever missing you're mothers touch. I can tell that this is Bella's song, pure joy forever in this song. Giving me a memory that will never happen. These are the times that I wish I were not alone. I have already wasted too much time. I need to get ready.

I walk back into my room clouded by the thought of my parents, trying to remember my last human memory with them; it only comes back to me in bits. The way my father would help me get dressed. As I slip off my shirt and grab a clean one I remember my father saying to me 'Ed, remember appearance is key to everything, one day you will grow up and be like me' only if my father could see now, I am not like him, I am worse. I fix my hair, while doing so I remember how my mother would always lick her fingers and run them through my hair, trying to make it stay in one place. I laugh at recall how much I hated it. As I'm slipping on my shoes I remember my the last time my mother ever told me that she loved me, the thought makes me sit on the ground.

We were in the hospital and everyone was lined up in rows, all of us just waiting for a cure, either that or death to come and get us. My mother, who was beside me, was worse off then myself. Holding onto my hand for dear life. Her moans of pain filled me with horror. I looked over at her seeing the tears over whelm in her eyes, she fights them back only to seem strong. I had a higher pain tolerance then her so the pain never bothered me as much as her. I kept squeezing her hand telling her I was still here, I told her over and over that everything was going to be okay, that we were going to see my father again. They had taken him away from us earlier; my mother was too weak to fight them off. Finally, they came for her. The doctor and the nurses, with masks over their mouths grabbed my mother and she started to scream, screaming at them that I was only a boy, which she couldn't leave me. At her weakest state she was worrying about me. I told her to let them take her. To move her to another room, that I was going to be ok, I was a man. That I only realize now that I was just a foolish twenty-year-old male. That in that moment would be the last time I would ever see my mother. As they were taking her away I heard her say,

"I love you, Edward, be safe."

I tried mother, I did. Only because of what I am now will I forever be safe, nothing can touch me. As I sit behind the door wondering about my immortality and my parents and the brown haired beauty that will not depart my psyche the door opens and hits me in the back, so much for 'nothing can touch me'.

"Awe crap, sorry Edward, what are you doing on the ground anyways?"

I get up and look at Emmett and respond,

"I was pondering about things."

Emmett looks at me, one eyebrow up and another one down he thinks,

"_Sometimes Edward I really do worry about you." _

I walk over to get my jacket and reply,

"No need to worry Emmett, its nothing horrible, I was just thinking about tonight." I know I am being dishonest but not fully I just, something's I don't want people to know that I think regarding to like my parents. I hear Emmett sigh.

"You know Edward, I hate the fact that it's a lot easier for you to lie then the rest of us. Sometimes I would love to know what your thinking but other times… I believe I'm to scared."

I want him off this topic now; I will forever hate talking about myself to other people. I just look at him and smile.

"Don't we have a party to get to?"

I walk to the front door that leads out into the hallway and on my way out I hear Emmett in my head

_"Yes, but you're well being is more important to me…" _

I understand the sentiment and I know that Emmett cares for me but I pretend to disregard what he said to me.

The closer I get to my sister's dorm I can feel the exhilaration in my core. As most humans call it, I believe it is butterflies. Why I am getting that baffles me. I have nothing to be excited for and then I see her, my brown haired beauty that is forever in my head. She is wearing a beautiful silk black top with jewels around the bust line, light denim jeans and black heels. I can hear her laughter and it fills my whole cadaver, I feel warmth inside my cold body. I walk up to her.

"Good evening Bella."

I look into her eyes and I can see that they have glossed over she smiles at me widely.

"Hey Edward! I thought my date would never show"

I laugh at what she says, I can feel the butterflies again, and she actually was looking for me and wondering where I was.

"Well Miss. Swan I was just taking some time to think about things."

She took my arm and wrapped herself around it and asked,

"Like what?"

I pat her hand that is wrapped around my arm and retort,

"Many things"

Then I hear my brother Emmett,

_"Yeah that you never tell any of us…"_

It hurts to think that Emmett doesn't think that I tell him everything, it is right I don't but really there are just something that no one else should know. Suddenly I have Jasper in my head.

_"Edward, what's wrong? There are so many emotions come off of you I don't know what one is coming first. There is pain, then joy, then anxiousness, then sadness, and then back to joy. It can't be the usual can it? You are with someone tonight…"_

I look up in Jasper's direction and give him a faint smile and mouth the words 'sorry' to him. I don't want to be worried about tonight. Tonight is Bella's night not my own.

Through out the night I can sometimes feel the tension that is between Bella and myself. I can tell she is fighting something and I don't know what it is. I am getting more frustrated by the minuet, I keep trying to read her mind but I keep getting nothing. Is there something wrong with me? Is it me or is it her? I can hear everyone else's minds. Mike is thinking of things to do to Jessica after the party, I swear, human men now a days are so vile it disgusts me. Jessica on the other hand is wondering why I even came with Bella and she is using the fraise 'what's so special about her'.

Every time I look back at Bella she has a new drink in her hands. Why does she keep on drinking? I don't think that is good for her. I reach over and grab Bella's drink; she stops me and says,

"You want to dance? Yes? Come on"

She pulls me onto the 'dance floor' that really is just the center of there room where everything is pushed out of the way.

The song 'Nasty Naughty Boy' comes on. Oh great. Magnificent choice.

Bella starts to walk around me with her hand going around my shoulders, then she walks in front of me with most eyes on her now, I watch as her hands trail down her body and end at her crotch and then she crouches down and comes back up with her but in the air and flips her hair back. It was the sexiest thing I had seen in awhile.

She walks forward me and starts to grind on me, first she was facing me and then she decides to turn and her bum is now right where my man hood is. I might be a vampire but I am still man.

When the words "now give me a little spanking" came on she bent over in front of me waiting for me to, I am in shock I have no clue what to do. I am a very sexually frustrated individual; I think she is actually trying to kill me. She looks up at me and pouts, the man that is inside of me wants to take her right there and have rough sex with her. I keep telling myself "concentrate Edward, don't lose control"

Her sent though, that's over whelming. I'm fighting so many parts of myself at this moment, the demon and the sexually frustrated male. I need to leave I need to get out.

I start to walk out the door past Bella dance. I can almost see my freedom, when, I get pulled back by Bella and she looks at me and shouts,

"Why can't I have you?"

I'm speechless.

**(A/N: Wow Edward thinks a lot and its so sad!! I was even tearing up! Soo this is Edward's point of view tell me what you guys think! Also, chapter 8 do you guys want it in Bella's point of view or Edward's? OH and also there are picture's of things from this chapter like the song that Bella dances too, Edward's piano, what they wore in his day dream, the song he play's on the piano, Bella's outfit at the party. Ect…ect.. Yeah lol. Soo please! Please!! Review and tell me!! I love to know things!!) **


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: Ok number one I know I have been away, its kinda cause its hard to write a story that you don't own

**(A/N: Ok number one I know I have been away, its kinda cause its hard to write a story that you don't own... for real. ANYWAYS!! Also its hard because I don't know if it's good… umm I just have to say a shout out because it made me total and complete day and its kinda why I'm writing this chapter at the moment. So thank you to ****PiPBiTESALOT ****you really did make my day with your comment I loved it sooo much kind of made me go "AWEEEEE!!" girly shriek "THANNNKKSSS!!" with a big smile on my face. So maybe I should get going with it huh…) **

BPOV

The way he is looking at me is intoxicating, I just want to go up to him and lick him… wait... what? Did I just say lick I think I meant something else… I wonder how big he is... Is he bigger then Jacob? Whoa is it just I or is the room spinning…? My vision becomes a little fuzzy; those horrible dots are taking over my eyesight, shit.

EPOV

I try to stop myself from being so over whelmed by what Bella just said. As I am trying to think I see her stagger back and forth. She puts her hand on her head. Then I see her fall. In one quick reaction while everyone is gasping at her falling I run for her and grab her before she hits her head. I am starting to wonder if this girl has a problem with gravity. The angel is in my arms, fainted or not she looks like an angel that just fell from the heavens. I lift her up and take her to her room, place her on her bed. I turn around and shut the door. I just sit beside her and stroke her beautiful soft hair, waiting to see her big brown eyes. Suddenly there they are.

BPOV

Am I in heaven or is Edward really in my room with me? How did I get to my room?

"Um, hi..."

Edward strokes my hair and smiles sweetly,

"Hi"

I squint my eyes together,

"How did I get in here?"

Suddenly he puts his finger to my lips, I am tempted to kiss his finger but I don't.

"Bella, you always ask questions, it's my turn. What did you mean by '"Why can't I have you?" its kind of confusing me"

Oh no I don't want to answer this! Why did I have to be so dumb and implosive! He keeps looking at me like he is waiting for something special, I know he wants an answer.

"Look Edward, I can't tell you because you just laugh and it really doesn't mean anything."

Now he looks frustrated,

"Bella please tell me, I promise I wont laugh and I'll try and understand."

I sign,

"Fine… it's like I'm sitting here trying to convince myself that your not the one for me but the more I think the less I believe it and the more I want you here with me, I don't know what's wrong with me, I hate how you are always on my mind and there is nothing I can do about it. Ever since I saw you that first day I have been fighting myself and I know that it really has only been like two days but you are so intoxicating. I always have this love hate thing going on with you and I just don't know what to do, you just bring everything out of me that I try to hide and then I end up blurting out 'why can't I have you?' you can tell I get a little embarrassed. Then I say that I have to push you away and it feels like my heart is being ripped out. I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

I look at him, his god like appearance and I see no expression, he opens his mouth to say something and then doesn't. Then he looks down and says,

"Whoa..."

All of a sudden I see him smile, he looks at me and says,

"I can say things like that to, lets me lighten things up for you, umm… Bella, its hard to wait around for something that you know might never happen, but its even harder to give up when you know its everything you wanted. I might just say that I know exactly what you are talking about except you're me and I'm you. The more I'm with you, the more I want to know."

Did he just say what I thought he said? I lean in to kiss him and he leans in as well, our lips about to touch – RING – RING – fuck! Always the best timing people! I pick up the phone,

"Hello?"

_"How is you're party?" _

I'm shocked…

"Uh… Jake?"

_"The one and only baby"_

"Um Jake this is kind of a bad time."

"Why?'

"Uh just – "

Edward suddenly took the phone from me and then says into the phone,

"Ello? This is Edward who is this? Who? She never mentioned you. Really? Yes that is interesting. I don't really care. Yes I'm sure I am. Are you? Well that sucks that you are not here. Yes because really nothing is stopping any guy from hitting on her. No, no I'm not saying I am. Really what gave you that idea? Well I never told you I was in her room. Who said I was in her room. Yes, yes I am. That's interesting but again I don't care, now if you don't mind, good night."

With that he hung up the phone and unplugged it. I am holding back the laugher that is rising. I need to know,

"What did he say?"

Edward looks at me and gives me a crooked smile,

"Oh nothing I can just tell he is really insecure."

**(A/N: Ok I know its short but really I'm tired and it's a lot of thinking, I will try and make the next chapter a whole lot longer! And don't worry Jacob fans he will have his day soon wink, wink anyways you know the drill!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Thanks sooo much I love you all! If you have any questions I am totally willing to answer them! Oh and by the way if you have not already I have been reading these stories by ashel–13 AMAZING! This the only way I can explain it! Check her out!! Complete and totally amazingness. Ok that's all BYEEE!!)**


End file.
